Leaving
by SatuAka
Summary: Naruto said he was leaving and she just couldn't let that happen without telling her feelings...but it seems Naruto may have twisted the truth just a tiny bit...or maybe a lot. NejixSaku rated M just to be safe.


**Disc: Characters not mine blah blah blah**

**Leaving**

**By: Satu**

She was out of breath, cheeks flushed, clutching the doorframe for support looking up with vivid green eyes though cherry blossom pink bangs.

"I…I wanted to…to tell you something…b-but…I forgot." Her voice was breathy and uneven though he panting.

She didn't mean it to sound like that. It was just that when she saw him, dressed in full ANBU gear minus the mask, she was awe struck. His long hair was loose, falling down his back and over his shoulders and the intense look on his face, his opalescent eyes, how his muscles clenched and unclenched as he moved. All train of thought was lost when she saw him, like so many times before.

A dark brown brow rose in slight annoyance.

"You…forgot?" his deep voice was rough as he said those two words.

What was he expecting…her to come rushing though the door to beg him not to leave? He shook his head annoyed more at his own thoughts then at the frazzled girl in front of him.

"You have five minutes to remember before I have to leave." He stated.

She jumped up stock straight, eyes wide with disbelief, his breath caught, fear was written across her face, fear for him?

"Y-you're really leaving?" she whispered, not wanting to hear the truth.

He gave her a confused look, hadn't everyone heard of his mission, it was talked about all though Konoha. Neji and his ANBU team were taking a very high-ranking mission that would bring in enough money to repair all the remaining damages in the city.

He thought Naruto had told her…wait that was dumb…why would he trust Naruto to do what he was expected. Even if he was Hokage he was still as feather-brained as ever.

"Haruno, I have to leave, it's-"

He was taken back when she flung her arms around his trim waist and buried her head in his chest, weeping. She couldn't help herself; it was like deja vu, only a hundred times worse. At least Sasuke knew how she felt; Neji had not the smallest idea of her feelings for him. If he were to leave now without knowing how she felt about him Sakura would never know if anything could have come from it.

"Neji, no, you can't go." She sobbed clinging to him tighter. Butterflies fluttered in Neji's stomach, hadn't he just wished her to beg him not to go? Could she possibly have feelings for him or did she just not want to lose another friend in the same manner as the Uchiha?

He grasped her by the shoulders pushing be back enough to look down into her bright watery green eyes, "Haruno- "

Soft lips crashed against his own in a hungry kiss, tinged with need, before he could even finish uttering her name.

A tremor ran down his body, her scent enveloped him, sweet tinged with the salty smell of sweat and her tears. The hands that held her shoulders, pushing her away, slowly made their way up to tangle in her hair, forcing her lips against his harder, sweeping his tongue across her sugary lips and dipping into her waiting mouth.

When they were both breathless and flushed they broke apart, Neji leaned his forehead protector against Sakura's forehead, as they gazed at each other with hazy lust filled eyes.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name making her shiver visibly and her now dry eyes darkened.

He leaned down to just barely touch his lips to hers, taking a deep breath in as he tried to commit her scent to memory.

"I'm only going on a mission I'll be back in six months"

With their close proximity he could clearly see her pupils dilate as she stilled. She stopped breathing depriving Neji of the sweet smell of her.

Then as if a balloon was popped she let all her air out in a blast to Neji's face and he could again smell what must have been strawberries and cream on her breath as he breathed her in.

She was angry, it was blatantly obvious as her fingers tightened their hold on the back of his shirt, most likely wrinkling it as well as how her thin pink brows crinkled together and he eyes narrowed as she started into nothingness.

Dropping his hands from her head he slowly ran his fingers over the contours of her sides down as far as he could reach then up again to her shoulders down her arms and behind his back to unhook her grasp on his shirt. Never once moving his lips from hers.

"Sakura…" his voice was like an orgasm in spoken word when he uttered the syllables of her name.

Clear jade eyes snapped into focus as she took in their nearness and all the places they were touching, from thighs to chest. He was rock hard against her curves, hell, he was just hard as he pressed into her lower abdomen. A deep scarlet painted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she made a move to backup.

"I…I need to go kill Naruto right now…um have a safe tri-" she stopped moving and it was then that she realized he had a tight grip on both of her wrists, keeping her rooted in front of him.

"Haruno, do you know when my mission begins?" Was it just her or did he make her name sound sexual every time her said it?

"Um….it starts in a few hours doesn't it?" her heart was fluttering too quick to be normal and she was sure he could feel it under his grip of her wrist.

"No that is another lie that Naruto made up," Sakura twitched, "I don't leave till tomorrow morning." This was perfect, he thought, he didn't leave for another fifteen hours, giving him plenty of time to…

"Oh…well um I'm sorry to have disturbed you while you were getting ready, I'll leave you be...and go disembowel Naruto." She made another move to free herself from his grasp but was yanked hard by the wrist to come crashing into a wall of hard muscles otherwise known as Neji's chest.

"No…you are not leaving this room for the next fifteen and a half hours. I'll make sure of it." He smirked as he leaned in for another kiss.

Six months was a very long time, six months was enough time to start something and watch it grow to near completion, six months meant that in only three more months Sakura was going to burst.

Much like Neji's eyes at the moment.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Um…you see, it seems as if we forgot something six months ago that might have been important."

Neji pulled her to his chest with gentle force, "As long as it is mine I really do not care."


End file.
